


Make Me

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band, Battle of the Bands, Double Drabble, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Rivals, kiss, or are they ;) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: requested drabble for Law/Kid + battle of the bandsoriginally posted on tumblr
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Make Me

With Law on vocals, Penguin on guitar, Shachi on bass, and Bepo on drums, the Heart Pirates band was sure to win the trophy. They were up against some local band they’d never heard of… until Law saw the spiked red hair and he knew exactly who it was.

“Eustass.”

Kid scoffed and crossed his arms. “Trafalgar. What’re _you_ doing here?”

“About to win another competition,” Law replied. “Seeing as my opponent is a sad sight with no band.”

“I have a band, asshole. They’re in the other room,” Kid said. He moved closer and squinted at the three men staring wide-eyed from behind Law. “This is your band? You should quit while you’re ahead. They look like they’re about to shit their pants.”

“You look like you already shit yours.”

“Shut the fuck up, Trafalgar.”

“Make me, Eustass.”

In an instant, Kid’s lips were on Law’s and his hands reached up to hold the shorter man’s face in place. The kiss wasn’t gentle in the slightest, and there was a wet ‘pop’ when it was broken. 

“Good luck keeping your concentration now,” Kid said before he walked away, leaving Law speechless and with red lipstick smeared around his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛


End file.
